Something More
by WritingMonkey
Summary: Peyton has feelings for Brooke, will she tell her, and what will happen with their friendship if she does?
1. When It All Falls Apart

Peyton was pacing around her room, completely wrapped up in her own thoughts, so much so that she didn't even notice when Brooke walked in her room. She didn't know what she should do, should she let her best friend know how she really felt, what if she didn't understand, what if she ended up hating her? All these thoughts and more kept swimming around through Peyton's mind when finally she stopped pacing and had decided what she was going to do.

"Peyton, hey BLONDIE!" Brooke yelled a second time trying to get the other girl's attention. Just then Peyton snapped her head up, suddenly aware of the other presence in her room.

"Brooke? When did you get here?" She wondered how long had she truly been standing there, had she seen her pacing?

"Long enough to know that something's going on in that pretty little head of yours, so spill, what's bothering you P. Sawyer?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment more and the just decided to do it. "Oh what the hell.

Alright, you might want to sit down for this." Peyton said as she slowly paced back and forth, causing Brooke to become a little worried.

"Wait, do I even want to hear this, is this about Lucas?"

Her voice betrayed her as the worry she had been trying to hide came out. And at that moment Peyton's heart sank, she knew now she couldn't talk to her, tell her, she was too wrapped up in Lucas, she would never understand.

"You know what, never mind, it was nothing really."

Brooke could tell something was off about the way Peyton spoke, so with all of her fears she just blurted out her insecurities in the form of something she didn't truly feel.

"Oh my god, you like Lucas again! How could you, why do I even bother with you? I can't believe you, I am so out of here." Brooke screamed and immediately felt guilty for saying these things partly because she didn't really mean them and partly because she didn't even feel that way about Luke anymore.

"Brooke wait, this isn't about him, it was never about him!"

"Whatever, I don't want to deal with you right now, just leave me alone Peyton, leave me alone!"

Brooke didn't know what came over her, she was so angry but not for these reasons, so she left because she didn't know what was really going on and she couldn't face Peyton right now. She knew she was hurting her, but her anger over took her so much she couldn't think straight.

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

But it was too late, Brooke was already gone and Peyton had fallen to the floor in tears. She didn't know what had happened, and she was in total shock she couldn't believe that she might have just lost Brooke for good. She didn't understand, so she just sat there and cried.

"I need you, you're all I have, I love you." she breathed out through her silent tears.


	2. Heavily Broken

"I need you, you're all I have, I love you." she breathed out through her silent tears.

But what Peyton didn't know was that as soon as Brooke left her room, she couldn't bring herself to go down the stairs, so just stood there, listening to Peyton cry, and her heart too, sank for her best friend. And she was shocked, the way Peyton said 'I love you' was different, not just in a friendly sense.

Brooke wondered what was happening to her, she had all these feelings she didn't know what to do with – about Peyton. They were always so close, and she couldn't bear to lose her. But after what she just said, she couldn't go back and face her, and so she left, reluctantly, she told herself it was for the best. So she left.

After Peyton had been crying for almost a half hour, she could cry no more, the tears wouldn't come. She got up, walked over by her bed and just sat on the floor resting her back against it. She was in shock, and pain, and her chest hurt her immensely. She lost Brooke. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, for hours on end, staring off into space. She didn't move, didn't eat, and didn't speak. She just sat there in daze, never moving.

When Brooke got back to her place she felt guilty and missed Peyton terribly. Then the thought struck her, if she couldn't physically bring herself to go check on Peyton at that moment, she could certainly do it another way. The web-cam, she rarely shut it off. After twenty minutes of walking around her bedroom full with nervous energy, Brooke finally decided to see how Peyton was via web-cam. She slowly went to her computer and went to the site to see how her best friend was doing. It had been almost two hours now since she left, so she wasn't quite sure she would even be there, but she had to check. As soon as Peyton's bedroom came into view, Brooke knew something was wrong. She saw her, her Peyton, just sitting on the floor with a far away look in her eyes, not moving. She looked closer to make sure she was actually breathing, and indeed she was. But she was so worried; she had never seen Peyton like this, just completely shut down. And she had been the cause. This caused Brooke to break down and cry. By the time she finally calmed down, and looked back at the screen to see Peyton in the exact same position she was in the last time she looked, a full 45 minutes ago, Brooke realized what the things she were feeling were. It was love, Brooke loved Peyton too, she wanted nothing more than to go and comfort her, kiss away all her worries, and just hold Peyton. She had to go to her.

By the time Brooke had arrived back at Peyton's, it had almost been four hours since that stupid fight. She slowly walked up to Peyton's room, only to see her still in the same position. Brooke made her way over to Peyton and gently sat down next to her. She wasn't sure what to say, she felt a sudden rush of fear, and didn't want to confess her feelings, fearing it might make matters worse.

So she just sat there for a while, next to Peyton, trying to figure out what to do. She heard a little ping that drew her out of her thinking and then realized that someone had just singed in to the web-cam. Just as quickly as she realized this she got up, turned the cam off, and sat right back down. She again looked over at her best friend, and noticed a stray tear run down her face. Here heart swelled for the girl, but she still didn't know what she should do, which for Brooke, was very unfamiliar territory. She always seemed to know what do, whatever it was, so why now was she at such a loss? Brooke still couldn't bring herself to really say anything yet, and with Peyton still in her current on going daze, she just wrapped her arms around her and rocked slowly back and forth soothingly.

As a huge yawn escaped her mouth, Brooke noticed Peyton not so much in that hazy place as before, but at least its progress.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late; let's get you to bed P. Sawyer."

Peyton just slowly nodded, but still made no other movement. Brooke stood up, and then decided to try and help pick up Peyton, which for a girl her size wasn't completely easy, but she managed to get her on the bed at least. Just as she finished covering Peyton with the blanket and turned to leave, Peyton finally said something.

"Don't leave me."

It was barely a whisper but Brooke heard it loud and clear. She walked over to look at Peyton and give her a reassuring smile.

"I was never going to leave you, I just going to change, I'll be right back, I promise."

A little nod was all the response Brooke could get out of her. So she quickly changed out of her jeans and put some sweats and a tank top on, and then crawled into bed beside her best friend, beside the person she loved, but couldn't really bring herself to say so.


	3. Secret

As Brooke lay there staring at the ceiling she felt the bad shake a little, looked over at Peyton, and realized she was quietly sobbing. She scooted closer to her and wrapped her arm around her side and pulled her closer.

"I promise you I am never going to leave you. No matter what, I was so stupid to blow up like I did, I'm sorry. I'll never leave you, not ever."

Peyton slowly calmed down, still not really speaking and jus grabbed hold of the arm around her waist and pulled it into her, clutching for dear life. And that's how the fell asleep, Brooke holding Peyton, each holding on for dear life. Each afraid to tell the other how they truly felt, each afraid to lose the other.

By the time the morning ray of sunshine shone through the window, Brooke was now lying on her back, with Peyton snuggled up close to her side with her head on the brunette's shoulder, arm wrapped around her midsection. Brooke woke first, realizing she was cradling Peyton in one arm, while the other was resting on top of the arm around her waist. She was in a pure heavenly state at this sight, content with everything in and around her, if only for a moment.

A short while later, Peyton awoke, and upon taking in her surrounding, let a huge grin spread across her face as she realized who's arms she was in. She then quickly remembered the previous days events, remembered all that had been going on in her head, and her smile immediately left her face. Brooke, seeing this, didn't quite know what to do, so she just waited to see what, if anything, Peyton would do.

Momentarily resting her head back on Brooke's chest, Peyton inhaled a deep breath before tearing herself away and getting up. She knew Brooke was awake, but she couldn't bring herself to look her in the eyes. She moved her body to the edge of the bed, swung her legs over and brought her hands so her forehead to try and take everything in. Slouching over, not saying anything, she stayed this way for what seemed like forever. Peyton was still at a loss for words, and Brooke figured as much so she reluctantly decided to be the one to speak up first.

"I meant what I said last night, Peyton, I'll never leave you, not if I can help it."

Brooke said this as she sat up form the bed, looking at Peyton's back, waiting for some kind of reply. When nothing came Brooke dragged her ass out of bed and went to kneel in front of her best friend. Bringing her hand up to her chin to lift her eyes to meet her gaze, Brooke spoke once again.

"Look at me Peyton. I'm still not entirely sure what that stupid fight was about yesterday, I don't know why I jumped to conclusions that I didn't even have any feelings in, or why I blew up like I did. I was so scared of what you were going to tell, because I know how I feel. I wasn't sure if I was ready to here what ever you were going to say. But believe me, whatever it is, no matter what, I will never leave you. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I mean that, P. Sawyer, I mean it with everything I have in me."

Peyton just stared into Brooke's eyes; she still didn't know what to say. She took Brooke's hands in hers, stood up bringing her friend with her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Peyton was literally hanging on for dear life, she felt so lost and so empty. Brooke gently stroked Peyton's back, trying to reassure her of her previous words and calm her down, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

"Do you want to try and talk about what you were going to say yesterday? You know before I went all psycho on you and flipped out?"

At least that got a slight smile out of Peyton. She looked and Brooke again, as if searching for something, but was meant with only a sweet smile and an understanding expression. Slowly, Peyton began to clear her throat.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

"But you don't even know what it is, how can you promise?"

"Listen Peyton, we've known each other for a long time, you are my one and only bestest friend, and I love you. I promise, with out a doubt, that no matter what it is, I will not get mad."

"Okay."

"So, spill it goldilocks."

"Alright, alright, just give me a moment to think what I want to say."

Brooke nodded reassuringly, giving Peyton all the time in the world.

"Okay, so, let's sit down for this, okay? I need to sit down or I think I might faint."

"Take you're time, and just remember, I won't leave you."

"Right, you say that now, oh hell, I should just get on with it shouldn't I?"

Brooke had to let a small smile creep on her lips, seeing Peyton in slight distress and nervous was kind of cute. But wait, shouldn't be thinking that right now, Peyton's about to confess something.


	4. I Could Get Used To This

_Note: Thank you to all who have given me feedback to not only this story but my others as well, it is greatly appreciated and encouraged. Again, thank you and enjoy. And yes, the chapter titles are song titles. Call me a nerd if you want, I dont care. So they are song titles by The Veronicas. I think I'll move on to different artists after this chapter._

"Okay, so, the thing is…"

"Yes…"

Brooke was desperately trying to hold on to all of the patience she had.

"Well, you're my best friend; you've always been there for me. And I don't want to ruin that. But I feel like if I don't tell you this it's going to tear me apart inside. But I also don't want to lose you. And you said I never would so I should just tell you, right?"

There she was, rambling again, Brooke couldn't help but smile a little.

"Right. Peyton, take a breath, and just tell me already."

"Okay. I, I like you. I mean I really like you, like, I'm in love with you. There I said it, don't be mad."

"Wow, well, as surprising as this might sound, I actually feel the same way about you, I was just too chicken to say so."

"No way."

"I'm serious. I love you P. Sawyer, as more than a friend, and with all of my heart."

"Wow, so what does this mean, for us?"

Brooke had to think about that for a second. Here they were, both of they're feeling out on the table, what now?

"Well, I like you, you like me, so do you, um, want to go out with me?"

This actually caught Peyton off guard. She half expected it, but not really, she wasn't sure what to say, she was still in shock.

"Okay."

Peyton was pacing around her room. She didn't know what to do with herself; she was still kind of in shock. After she had agreed to the date, Brooke got all excited and jumped up, said to be ready at 8 pm, dress semi casual on the nice side, and that she would take of everything. It was now 7:30 and Peyton had yet to get dressed and had no idea what to expect, she was so nervous. I mean it was just Brooke after all, right? Wrong, this wasn't just her friend anymore, it was so much more, there were venturing into uncharted territory. She didn't know what to expect, thus the bats flying around in her stomach. Finally she just decided to suck it up and get dressed. No all she had to do was decide on the perfect outfit.

Trying to get a hold of her anticipation, Brooke slowly made her way up to Peyton's door.

Leaning against the door opening, she looked on with an amused smile. There she was, the girl who had hear heart, frantically pacing back and forth in her room. After a moment Brooke decided to get Peyton's attention.

"Hey Blondie."

Startled, Peyton turned towards Brooke, still consumed by her nervousness, but soon a wide grin spread across her face as she saw her friend and realized that this was actually happening.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

"I know, now lets move P. Sawyer, your chariot awaits."

After driving around, leaving Tree Hill, for a good half hour, they had finally reached their destination. It was a beach house, far away from any others, on a seemingly secluded section of beach. Brooke fot out of the car and smiled at Peyton to join her. As they walked in through the house they ended up on a back porch with a candlelit table and food already set up. Peyton looked on in awe, taken aback by the sight in front of her.

"Where are we Brooke, I know this isn't one of your family's places, and I don't think you've ever mentioned it before."

"I know someone who owed me a favor, and viola, favor repaid. Do you like it? Is it too much?"

"No, it's wonderful, how did you - no, I don't care, it's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, shall we?"

"We shall."

The smiled at each other and proceeded to enjoy the meal while overlooking the night beach, and a sky full of shining stars.

Having had their dinner on the beach, with several moments of awkward silence, neither quite knowing what to say, they now stood here, in front of Peyton's house, not sure what to do.

"Why is this so hard and weird? I mean we've been best friends forever and now with us kind of being an_ us_ why do things have to get all complicated?"

"You know you're cute when you get all flustered."

"Brooke! Come on, I'm being serious."

"So am I P. Sawyer, so am I."

There was not a single thing Peyton could do to keep herself from blushing at the comment and hungered look in Brooke's eyes. She had to try and keep a level head here, she still was unsure of everything.

"Okay, how about we just go in and hang out like we normally do, nothing says that has to change, just because we went on a date, right?"

"Well, I'm fine with that as long as you actually open the door soon. I'm freezing out here, so move your booty Blondie."

A large smile spread across Peyton's face. She felt some of the tension slip away as Brooke slid back into the familiar mode she knew all to well. She opened the door and they headed up to Peyton's room to relax, but as soon as they entered, her nerves where once again heightened because of the new territory they were now in. Sure, they went on a date, but Brooke was after all still her best friend. Maybe she was just reading too much into this.

"_Calm down nutcase, just take a breath, and you'll be fine. It's just Brooke after all. No, it's not just Brooke, she know how you feel now, and she feels the same for you. What does this mean, os she going to expect something more to happen tonight? Oh, god, what if she does. What do I do, I love her, but I don't know if I'm ready for that. Wait, why am I so stressed, it's Brooke, my Brooke. Calm down Peyton, just chill._"

Peyton was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear what Brooke was talking about. When she finally snapped back into reality she was going on about something having to with school or cheerleading, she wasn't sure, so she just smiled and nodded, hoping she didn't know she hadn't been listening.


	5. Sleep On It

_**Author's Note: I'm not sure I want to continue this story. It just doesn't seem to have the same momentum it had before, the newer chapters don't seem like they fit. **__**Let me know if you want me to continue.**_

"Okay, so, I get that this is kind of awkward and I know you're nervous because I can see all the thoughts running through that pretty little head of yours. And just so you know, I'm nervous too. I never actually thought this would ever happen. I mean I hoped to high heaven it would, but still, I didn't think that if I ever got the courage – bottle brand or otherwise – to tell you that you would feel the same. So I didn't exactly think this part through a whole lot. So just tell me what you're comfortable with and we'll go from there."

"Wow, did you practice that speech or did it just come to you? Wait, you're nervous too? Sorry, back tracking, so umm, I don't know, do you want to just hang out for a while, watch TV or something?"

"Sure."

And then there was that awkward silence again. Brooke thought maybe she should say something, but she didn't know what, neither did Peyton. So they just sat there, Peyton in a chair, Brooke on the bed, not really doing anything, just slowly passing the uncomfortable silence. When Brooke noticed that it had really gotten late now, a little after midnight to be precise, she decided maybe she should just go.

"You know what, I think maybe I should go, its late, and well, maybe we both need to process this whole us thing some more."

She was nervous, not wanting to give up this new step in their relationship, but also not wanting to destroy it all together. As Brooke turned to leave Peyton suddenly shot out of her chair, mouth open as if trying to figure out something to say.

"Goodnight P. Sawyer, sleep well."

"Brooke! Wait."

"Yeah?"

She had no idea what to say, all she knew was that she wanted Brooke to stay, like she had so many times before, only this time was different. But she wanted the girl to stay none the less.

"I, I, want you stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, you do it all the time, so why should it be any different this time? Okay, so it is, but even though we in this whole weird place right now, I still know how I feel about you, and I still know that you are my best friend, so I want you stay. And it would kind of make me feel better. But if you really have to go, its okay too, you know because you might actually want to go home, I don't know, so just, whatever."

Peyton was rambling again, how cute Brooke thought.

"If you want me stay, I'll stay, it's okay, you don't have to try and explain it, just tell me to stay or not."

"Stay."

Peyton spoke barely above a whisper, and Brooke came back in to the room with a warm smile across her face. She knew Peyton was still unsure of herself, this was a big step they were taking, and she too was scared.

"Listen, it'll be just like every other time I've stayed over. We don't have to read too much into it, so don't worry, you'll get wrinkles and then I just might lose all interest in you."

"Shallow much?"

"Always."

They both laughed, and more and more of the tension was released. As yawns both caught them off guard, the decided it was time to hit the sack. After changing and finally ready, the both crawled in on either side of the bed, unsure of how they would be able to sleep. Staring at the ceiling, the both tried to steady their breathing and calm down, so what if they were in the same bed together, they'd done it a million times. Of course, now the knew they both wanted each other, but each was still reluctant out of fear and concern for the other, so for the time being, they just lay there, letting their minds run way with a gamut of thoughts, still wide awake.


	6. If All Else Fails

_**Note: Thank you to all who have encouraged me to continue on with this story, especially shuis119, asharp4, and the jehsinator. I have a few chapters I still have to post, so after those, there might be a little more time between new updates. Again, thank you all so much.**_

"Oh my god, this is so ridiculous."

Brooke finally broke the silence in a breathy sentence filled with exasperation. It caught Peyton off guard and as she turned her head to look at the other girl she couldn't help but let a small smile creep across her lips.

"Damn it. Peyton, turn over."

"What?"

"Just do it, if we ever want to get some sleep tonight, just please trust me, turn over."

"Okay…"

Peyton did as Brooke asked, still somewhat puzzled, but none the less turned on her side to face the wall, away from Brooke. Then, as she felt an arm snake around her side and being pulled closer to the other, she realized the reasoning behind it all. In an instant Peyton was again tense, excited, and unsure. But she was in Brookes arms, and she felt safe, and loved, and that's all that mattered in that moment.

"We were never going to be able to relax like that, and I was so nervous, but I just couldn't take it anymore. So I'm going to hold you, and we are going to go to sleep, and it won't be awkward or nervous because I have you in my arms and you make me feel safe and comfortable. So just drift away sleepy head, let's go to sleep."

And that was all Peyton needed to hear to completely relax and drift off, just that whisper in her ear to soothe away all her fears, and she was content. For the first time in a long time, she was at peace.


	7. Happy

Waking up a little groggy, Peyton turned to look at the other side of her bed, and for split second thought sadly that the past few days were a dream. That is until Brooke came out of the bathroom smiling as she saw Peyton awake. It was still early, and the weekend, so she told Peyton to go back to sleep as she crawled back in bed beside her.

"I woke up, and you weren't here, I thought it was all a dream. I was so scared, but you came back, and it wasn't a dream."

"Wait, what wasn't a dream? Are you feeling okay P. Sawyer? You look a little off."

"Yesterday, the date – wait you do know what I'm talking about right?"

Panic started to fill Peyton's voice as she wondered what really did happen. She was sitting bolt upright in bed, completely lost in her own chaotic thoughts as she tried to figure out if she had been dreaming when she heard Brooke burst out laughing next to her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, don't be mad."

She was still trying to control her laughter when she was smacked in the face with a pillow.

"That was so not funny Brooke; you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey! I know, I know, I'm sorry. Everything that happened yesterday was real, all of it. Unless of course you had some steamy dream last night, because we just fell asleep cuddling, and nothing else happened."

"Brooke, can you for once get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Sorry Blondie, you just give me all these dirty thoughts and I can't help it, you're too beautiful for me not wander there."

Peyton couldn't help but blush. She didn't what to say to that, and if she was truly honest she did have more than the occasional dream about the brunette.

"Now, as I was saying before you decided to beat me, it's still really early, so lets go back to bed."

"Good plan, now get that big ass of yours over here, I'm cold."

"Hey! I do not have a big ass!"

"I know, it's perfect, but still, I'm cold, so get over here."

"As you wish P. Sawyer, as you wish."

Brooke moved closer to her and as Peyton wrapped her arm around her friend's midsection and laid her head on her shoulder, they both once again drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Once again Brooke woke up first. She couldn't help but think of how they were in the same position as the other day, with Peyton holding on to her as if for dear life. She just smiled to herself and hoped that her reaction would be different this time. As she looked at the clock, she noticed that it was now close to noon, and debated whether or not to get out of bed.

"_On the one hand, I have a gorgeous sleeping beauty in my arms, and I so don't want to wake her and end this moment. I just wish it could last forever. But, I can't stay in bed forever; I am going to have to use the bathroom at some point. And it is almost afternoon. Stupid time and logic, why do you always have to ruin the perfect moment?"_

As she was still trying to sort through her thoughts Peyton started to stir. Well, at least she didn't have to continue her internal debate. As with the previous time they woke up like this, Peyton looked up at Brooke, then rested her head back down on her shoulder. But this time instead of pulling away, she squeezed tighter and let out a small mumble that Brooke couldn't quite make out.

"What was that sleepy head? I didn't quite catch what you said due to that fact that you pretty much spoke into my boob."

Lifting herself up to look at the brunette, Peyton smiled, a little flushed and then began to speak.

"Well, first off, way to make me blush. Now, what I said was good morning and I'm glad you're here."

"Ah, well good morning to you to, and I guess I'm glad you're here too."

"Brooke!"

"What? Fine, yes I'm extremely happy to have woken up to you in my arms. Satisfied?"

"Yes. What time is it? Oh my god, we slept the whole morning away, its already after noon."

"Yeah well, who cares? It's the weekend and I happen to want to do nothing but spend the day with you. And if we happen to stay in bed all day, I think I could manage to accept that."

"Brooke, you really are something else. Now while I would love to stay in bed, there's something I want to do today, with you. So get your ass out of bed and let's get dressed. And then maybe when we're finished we can come back to bed."

That last remark certainly piqued Brooke's attention. She could care less what they were about to do today, just the small prospect of what could happen later was all the motivation she needed to jump out of bed."

"Don't let me stop you P. Sawyer. Now let's move – things to do, so little time. Come on, hurry up!"

"I see I got your attention, now you be a good little Brookie and maybe you'll get a surprise later on."

"Oh! You tease!"

"What, me? Now move it Davis, time's a wasting."

And with that both hurried to get dressed and were ready to go within a half hour. This must have been a record for Brooke. But even with the time crunch, she looked as flawless as ever. By nearly one in the after noon they were out the door and in Peyton's car, heading towards the highway.


	8. Who Knew

**_Note: Sorry for the delay, trying to work on making the newer stuff a bit longer and well, trying to come up with new stuff. Thank you all for the feedback._**

Still on the highway, an hour later, Brooke began to get curious as to where they were going.

"So…Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, why don't you just surprise me now and tell me."

"That would kind of defeat the purpose of the surprise Brooke. You do know the meaning of the word right?"

"Ha ha, very funny Blondie. Just tell me already!"

"No, besides, we're almost there."

"Hey Peyt? You remember last week, after that surprise you had for me, how I almost jumped you when we got there?"

"How could I forget? Who knew a secret designer warehouse sale could cause such a reaction. I thought you were going to kill me when you wouldn't get off of me."

"Yeah, well, that was like, the best day of my life. How did you find out about that anyway?"

"Well, let's just say I used to know a guy."

"Really? Well, that's beside the point. Anyway, where was I going with this conversation? Oh! Right. You know when I was 'thanking' you afterwards? And how you were scared to go that far?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well, I just want to let you know, that whenever you are ready, I will so totally be ready. And until then don't worry about it; I'm not going to pressure you or anything. And I'm a little scared too. So, yeah, whenever and it will be perfect, I promise."

"Okay, well in all of your nervousness that little speech actually did make some sense. And thank you for saying that. It means a lot, and just so you know, you won't be waiting forever."

And with that Peyton left the room to head off to school, and Brooke quickly caught up to her with a huge smile plastered across her face.

School went by fairly slowly. When the girls did have time together they would either sneak off for some alone time or try and not make their actions too friendly. Even though both were okay with how they felt for each other, they were not sure how others would react, and they weren't ready to be so open about it yet either.

The whole week had pretty much gone by the same way. The occasional hidden make out session at school, along with some quality alone time afterwards on into the evenings. From what other people could tell, they seemed like their old selves again, joined at the hip, friendship stronger than ever. Sure, there were a few glances and thoughts that were quickly dismissed, but other than that, no one seemed the wiser. I mean any guys who sees two hot girls together and very friendly always has his mind in the gutter, so no one gave it a second thought.

Surprisingly, they had actually been quite busy at school. Sure, there was cheerleading and basketball games, but they also had what seemed like more homework and other obligations than normal – and that meant less together time. Of course, they might've just missed each other so much it only seemed like they had more stuff than usual. But either way, by the end of the week, they were both in need of some serious alone time with one another.


	9. Nobody Knows

**_Note: Again, sorry for the delay. I blame a lack of a decent attention span to write anything decent. So, in the future, these chapters probably aren't going to be as close in coming as the previous ones. Also, this holiday is already a suckfest, so that could make for more of a delay. Sorry, I'll try harder. Enjoy._**

"Damn it."

"What was that?"

"Oh, hey Luke, I didn't see you there. Well, I have to get going, so bye."

"Brooke wait, I want to talk to you."

She couldn't decide what to do, she really wanted to leave, places to go, person to see. But she didn't want to just flake on Lucas, or he might get mad or suspect something. So she decided she might as well indulge him in a little conversation.

"This better be quick, no offense, but I'm kind of busy."

"It won't take long, I promise."

"Alright, so what's so important?"

"Well I get the feeling like you're avoiding me, actually both you and Peyton. Did I do something wrong, because I'm sorry if I did. And I miss you pretty girl."

"No Luke, we haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy, and as far as I know Peyton has been too. Now, as far as you missing me, we are not together anymore, and we aren't ever going to be. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but my friendship with Peyton is too important to screw up over some boy, and I know she feels the same way. This little triangle of angst we had going has officially ended. Neither of us is going to date you, we don't want to ruin the friendship the three of us have again. Okay, I'm sorry to be so blunt, but it is my nature and I am in a bit of a hurry, so if you'll excuse me…"

"It's aright Brooke, I understand. I actually have to get going too, so I'll see you later?"

"Sure, bye Lucas."

She was already half way across the street when she said goodbye. She thought Lucas seemed a little suspicious, but you never really knew with that boy. But Brooke thought the way she explained things to him would be an acceptable reason as any for her seemingly avoiding him. Sure, she was, but what she said also wasn't a lie. Neither she nor Peyton had any intention of getting involved with him again, and they did value that friendship. But that's all it would ever be, plus she had Peyton now, and even though she wasn't ready to tell anyone, she didn't want Lucas to know, because she still did like having Luke around.

Now, as Brooke was almost at Peyton's, she noticed a retreating figure almost a block away. It only took her a moment to realize who it was.

"Lucas? Can this day get any worse? Why do things have to keep threatening my happiness?

She said this more to herself than the vast audience of tree's as she continued on into the house. Now not only did she have to worry about what could happen tonight between her and her girlfriend…

"_I called her my girlfriend."_

…but she also had to worry if Peyton had said anything that might ruin any planned mood or cause any wary feelings in their friends. On the plus side though she had a little grin on her face when she had thought of Peyton as her girlfriend, and that slightly elevated her mood.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

"Were you now, and what were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yep, in all of my amazingly complicated thoughts I called you my girlfriend, and that, Blondie, is what made me smile."

"Wait, you what?"

"What, should I not have, too soon, oh my god I'm so sorry."

"No, not that, I love it that you called me your girlfriend. I was just amazed that you had complicated thoughts."

"PEYTON! That was so not funny."

"Yeah, it kind of was, but I'm sorry, come here."

Peyton wrapped Brooke up in a hug full of love and warmth, peacefulness and contentment. Being in each others arms, just made both girls feel like all was right in the world and nothing could touch them. That simple act was all that was needed to feel complete blissfulness and that they were all that mattered. Because in that moment, they were, and they both knew it.

"Oh, before I forget, or you distract me, was that Lucas that I just saw outside?"

"Yeah, he came over and said he wanted to talk, and that he missed me. Is it just me or is he acting weirder than normal?"

"It's definitely not you. He stopped me when I was leaving the video store, saying the exact same thing. I told him that we weren't avoiding him, we were just busy, and that I just wanted to be friends with him because our friendship between the three of us, but more importantly with you, was more important."

"You see, I pretty much had the same conversation with him. Why would he come over here after talking to you? I swear something is up with him, or he just has no regard for what you said and how we feel. Either way, that boy is odd, now enough of him, I didn't ask you over to talk about boys."

"But what on earth would we, two teenage girls having a slumber party, talk about?"

"You're funny Brooke, but I actually had something else in mind. I had this whole list going, some of the things included whipped cream I think. But now I have to talk about boys, and that whole train of thought is gone."

"Okay, you do not want to threaten me like that. Or tease me, that's just wrong. I'm hurt Peyton, really, you should be ashamed."

Both girls couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Suddenly the phone rang causing both to jump at the interruption. Debating whether or not to answer it, her curiosity got the better of her and Peyton went over to grab the receiver on the third ring.

"Hello?"


	10. Love is a Good Thing

**_Note: Sorry for the super long delay. I'm wrapping up this story, nto sure I like the ending in the next chapter, but it must come to that. So all feedback is welcome, and enjoy._**

Noticing the look on Peyton's face as she came back in the room Brooke jumped into concerned mode and immediately went to the other girl.

"What's wrong, who was it?"

"It was my dad, nothings wrong, he's just going to be gone longer than I thought."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But hey, I'll be here, and I'll never leave you, I promise, remember that."

"I know. It's just he's already been gone for a two months, and while I'm used to it, I just guess I miss him a little more lately. And now he's going to be away for at least another month. It's just hard. But I'm glad I have you, and we're together now. It makes me feel safe, and not so alone."

"You're not alone, I'm not going anywhere. Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes, I vaguely remember something about whipped cream."

"Really, cause I don't. Now what movies did you get?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the slightly dumbfounded and insanely goofily cute expression on the brunettes face. And just as she was about to go into the kitchen to get some drinks she leaned over and grazed Brooke's lips before retreating to the other room. Smiling as wide as her face would allow her to; Brooke simply followed Peyton into the other room, almost in a daze.

By the time they had finished watching two movies sand thoroughly vegging out in front of the TV, both were spent and ready for bed. Of course it was well after midnight and they had had a long day at school, so being tired was just a given. Brooke had a nagging thought in the back of her mind though, and didn't know if she should bring it up or not. But, not being one to shy away from a challenge easily, she sucked it up and decided to speak, even if she might end up regretting it later.

"So, umm, you know, what are we going to do about Lucas? And everyone else? I totally don't want to push you, but if Luke is already getting suspicious it may only be a matter of time before he puts it all together and then people are bound to follow. And I just want to know what you want to do, because on the one hand I don't really care what anyone else says, but I don't want anyone hurting you, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. And then there's the terror, in the pit of my stomach I am terrified of what people will say and that if we admit this thing with us to other people, it might destroy it. After that thought is when the nauseous-ness settles in, because that terrifies me more, losing you, especially now."

"Calm down Brooke. Isn't it just like you to ruin a perfectly good moment by talking about boys and impending doom. Who knew they could be so closely linked? Anyway, listen closely to what I have to say, because I'm only going to say it once tonight and then I want to go to bed."

"Okay."

"Now...the way I see it…"

As she was lying bed, waiting for her blonde to finish up in the bathroom and come to bed already, she couldn't help but think about what Peyton had said to her a short while before.

"_Now, the way I see it, I agree with you on both counts. Yes, there's terror, and yes, I also don't want either of us to get hurt. So here it is - I love you Brooke. I have since maybe the first time we met. Sure, for a while I thought it was just the friendly kind of love, I mean it took me long enough to realize that I was actually IN love with you. But here's the thing, I am, and I think I will always be. So I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else has to say about us. Yes, it will be hard, and we will probably catch a lot of flack for it. But I know I love you, and I'm pretty damn sure you love me too, so when we are both sufficiently ready, we will tell people. And yes, there is indeed a fair amount of terror involved here, but like I said before, it cannot even compete with how much I want to be with you. So, for now, we'll take it slow, and tell people when we are ready, if questions arise, we will answer however we are comfortable, but I don't want to outright lie and deny. I love you, so we'll just take it as it comes. Now I'm tired, let's go get ready for bed."_

Yes, it was a long speech, but it was nonetheless heartfelt. And it left Brooke speechless which was a feat in itself. That only made it that much more endearing. As she lay there thinking, completely agreeing with Peyton, she couldn't help but feel loved and safe, yet scared and nervous all at once. Sure, there was no doubt in her mind that she felt exactly the same way, but it was still so new, and she had no idea how to handle it. Just being with her Blondie though, made whatever was to come all worth it; she knew that fact to be true. So when all was said and done, and they were both there in this bed together, Brooke was at peace, and she completely content, and that was very rare.

Saturday morning, she was vaguely aware of that fact, and that she had no plans. As her mind slowly came out of the fuzziness of sleep, she hugged the body she was holding tighter into herself, relishing in the feeling.

"_God I love Saturday mornings."_

She couldn't help but smile at that thought. And then of course there were some other thoughts that entered her mind which she tried not to entertain, but who could resist with such a beauty sleeping in their arms? She realized it was still quite early, so she placed a soft kiss on the back of the brunette's neck and snuggled back into her as she fell asleep. The blonde had never been content in that moment.

And as she drifted back off to dreamland, she couldn't help but let those naughty thoughts creep back in, and wondered if she could truly feel more wonderful than she did now. Yes, she could. That realization was easy to come by. When she was ready, and she was pretty ready, she knew that she would be able to take the next step, and she just knew it would be wonderful. There was no doubt. She already loved Brooke so much, and things could only get better. Now, a little nervous at those thoughts, she knew it would be soon, and she knew that it definitely wouldn't ruin anything, there was no way it could. Sex would be like a super fun bonus. And as she was almost gone into a peaceful and somewhat erotic dreamland, she again kissed the sleeping brunette in her arms and whispered one word.

"Soon."

* * *

"Hey Lucas, what's up?"

Peyton had run into Lucas at school, not exactly wanting to talk to him at the moment unsure of what he would say. But he was still her friend, so she decided to be friendly. Even though she had told Brooke she didn't really care what anyone thought, a part of her did, and she also didn't enjoy the prospect of inadvertently hurting anyone. Plus, friends were her saving grace, and if she was being completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that Brooke sometimes did annoy her a little. So the few close friends she had, she preferred to keep.

"Nothing much, I haven't seen you around lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, peachy, you?"

"I'm fine. Listen Peyton, even though you've told me otherwise, I still get the feeling you're avoiding me, Brooke too. And you know I'm eventually going to figure it out, so why don't you just be honest with me?"

"Luke, I like you and all, but when you go all suspicious and broody, you can get kind of annoying. Now, again, we are not avoiding you, and even if we were unintentionally doing so, I'm sorry, and we don't mean to. Oh, and Brooke told me you stopped to talk to her the other day too. And I'm going to over look the fact that you went to her and gave off the vibe that you wanted to be with her and then came to me after seemingly being shot down. As far as we are concerned, the three of us, we just want to be friends with you. Dating you only screws up things between us, and I for one do not want to lose her again. Luke, she's been there for me for like forever and I will never do anything to destroy that again."

"Okay, I see the point. Well then friend, mind if I walk you class?"

"Sure."

She eyed him still a bit suspiciously, hoping that he would back off whatever broody-boy mission he might have been on. Peyton could tell that he was still very into Brooke, and then with him coming to see her, he may still be into her as well. This now, kind of grossed her out.

"_God Lucas, you are such a guy!"_

Trying to push that imagery out of her mind, she settled into her desk in class, dreading another week in high school hell.

"Hey best friend!"

"Hey yourself, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well, I'm walking down the hall with my girlfriend, but don't tell anyone, it's a secret, oh, and my best friend is right here too. Plus, school's almost over for the day, and then I can go home. Oh rather, to your home, because that would be so much better. Hey, what's with this mood, what are you not as happy as I am, of course you never are, but you seem unusually mopey at the moment?"

"Well, first off, of course you're coming to my house after school. I wouldn't have it any other way. Secondly, I'm in the 'mood' as you put it due to a certain Broody and his stupid guy-ness."

"Right, Lucas. So what did he do now?"

"Same old, but I think I got through to him on the whole 'just friends' thing with the three of us concerning him. So hopefully he'll just leave it alone. But enough about him. You know, we only have one period left, why don't we just skip and go home early, please?"

"Why Peyton Sawyer, skipping? I just don't know about this, who has been corrupting such an innocent mind? Oh, wait, me! Now let's ditch this bitch and get!"

Of course Peyton laughed at that last bit. Brooke could be so goofy sometimes, but she loved it. Truthfully, she just wanted to get the hell out of there, school wasn't a place she altogether dreaded, but today it was bordering on torture, just by being there. She was so glad Brooke had been so willing to leave early, thank god for the wild ones.


	11. It Ends Tonight

**_Note: This is the end. Love it, hate it, feel completely indifferent. Personally, being my own worst critic, I think it could have been a lot better. I wasn't sure how to wrap up this story, but I want to thank evey one of you for your feedback and support. I appreciated it very much, so to eveyone who read this, I woudl like to thank you._**

"Okay, now, we have successfully ditched school, on a Wednesday of course. But still, ditching is ditching, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

The flat affect of the statement drew Brooke's attention. After all, Peyton was the one who had been so adamant about skipping, so why was she suddenly disinterested?

"Hey, Peyt, you okay? You seem out of it, and how come you wanted to skip so badly? I mean I'm all for it, but one, it's a Wednesday, not a widely known day to just skip last period for, in the middle of the week. But what do I know, right? And two, you have this whole look going on, and just staring out the window like that, totally betrays your former enthusiasm."

"Well, I'm just a little off I guess. I really didn't want to be at school, okay? It wasn't entirely Lucas' fault, but with the more questions and then just a whole bunch of junk going on in my head and a load of other things, I guess I just got pushed over the edge. I had to get out of there. I'm not even sure I'm going to bother to show up tomorrow. I just, I don't know Brooke, I just don't feel right somehow."

"At the moment I'm not sure how to respond to that, so give me some time and I promise I'll get back to it. And I'm sorry for whatever it is, and I'm here for you, you know, so don't hold it all in."

"Yeah."

That was all the response she could get out of her. Now Brooke was really worried. What was going on to make her girlfriend so upset? It was times like these she wished she could read minds, or at least have the ability to persuade whatever it was out of another person even if they didn't quite know what it was they were trying to say.

As Thursday came and went, neither girl going to school, they were slightly more relaxed. Still, one brunette was perplexed by a blonde who still seemed to be struggling with something, but the day was spent lounging and watching TV, essential to anyone who was in mope mode.

By the time school was over Friday, Peyton was still very in her own world, barely paying attention at school, but keeping up appearances so no one would get overly suspicious. So what does one feisty brunette do to get out of her girlfriend whatever the hell that seemed to be bugging her more now too? Why you go back to her place, snuggle on her bed, and bring up the subject, refusing to let it go until answers are out.

"You didn't seem too into school today."

"When have you ever known me to be pro school, Brooke?"

"Good point. But you know what, you're starting to worry me a little bit, you're shutting down. And don't tell me nothing's wrong because I know something is, you just won't tell me."

"You know me too well."

"Exactly, so spill."

"Alright already, I'll try and explain. It's like, I like being you're girlfriend, I mean really, really like. But then I don't like having to hide it, to hide how I feel, to hide who I am. And I can totally get if you're not ready, because at the same time as I want to be open about it, having people know completely terrifies me. So I'm having this little internal struggle trying to figure out what to do, and also respect how you feel, but I have no idea what to do, so that why I'm all broody as of late I guess. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"Yes, that's all you have to say? Yes?"

"Yes. I figured this might be a part of the problem, and I have kind of been thinking about it too. And yes I am uneasy about it. But I think it would be for the best if we just tell our friends, and if it gets out, it gets out. We don't owe it to anyone besides our friends to tell, and even if they don't accept or understand it, they will deal with it, and I think we both will be happier for it."

"When the hell did you get so understanding and calm about things?"

"Right about the moment I realized we both felt the same way towards each other."

"Well, it suits you. But don't go overboard, I liked you just fine the way you were, if I didn't I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"I'll ignore that tone in which you are mocking me for the moment. Okay, I think I know a good way to tell our friends, but for now, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening, and I'll take care of setting it up tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine by me oh wise one."

That comment was returned with a pillow to the face as some of the tension looming over both Brooke and Peyton dissipated. The girls continued to take it easy for the rest of the night, watching old movies while huddled together on Peyton's bed. Despite the day to follow, both drifted into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Early Saturday found a group of friends in an apartment, slightly curious as to why they were all summoned for some sort of meeting.

"Do you know why Brooke wanted us all here, and why our place?"

"No Hales, I have no clue. Maybe it has something to do with cheerleading, or maybe something's wrong with Peyton that we don't know about, they have been spending like all of their time together, or maybe it's nothing to worry about at all."

"Well thank you for that commentary Nathan but you're not the one that talked to Brooke when she called, so you didn't notice the tone in her voice."

"Whoa, guys, no need to get into a little argument over this, it's probably nothing."

"See Haley, even Lucas thinks it's nothing, so why don't we just chill out until everybody gets here."

"Alright, well she told me that she wanted everyone here around one, so you, me and Lucas are here, that just leaves Mouth, Skillz, Bevin, and Rachel for some reason. I swear that girl is nuts."

"Do you know if Peyton is coming too, I mean if she has something important to tell us, don't you think she would be included in this thing?"

"I got the impression she was coming with Brooke, but you never Luke, maybe it is about here, maybe not, guess we'll just have to wait."

"Yeah, hey Nate, are there any games on?"

"Saturday afternoon, I bet we could find something."

Soon all the friends or not so much friends – Rachel – were assembled at Nathan and Haley's apartment awaiting the arrival of the one who called this impromptu get together.

"Are you sure about this, I mean are you really sure, because we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Peyton, baby, calm down. I'm okay with this. But if you're getting so worked up about it, maybe I should just call it off."

"No, no. We should do this. We might as well, I love you, and I know you love me, and this isn't going to go away, so I guess the sooner they find out the better."

"Okay then, but just so you know, I really don't want to be asked a whole bunch of questions right away, so I was thinking we go over there, tell them, and then leave and let it sink in."

"Ambush and ditch, I like the way you think B. Davis."

"Why thank you P. Sawyer, now let's get going, we're already late."

"If we must."

The short drive to the Scott apartment was mostly in silence. Brooke help Peyton's free hand as she drove, giving her a calming reassurance that what they were about to do wouldn't be the end of the world. Though she knew this was a big deal, Brooke felt that it was better to just get it out there so they weren't lying to everyone, backlash be damned. Peyton felt this way too, though her nerves were far more present than rational thoughts. Pulling into a parking space, the girls got out of the classic convertible, prepared to face the uncertainty that lay ahead.

"Let's get this over with. Oh, and Brooke, by the way…"

She leaned closer to the brunette and whispered something in her ear. We suspect by the wide eyed reaction and smirk placing across her face that this something may have been something sexual, but that's just speculation.

"Peyton, you tease! Don't say stuff like that to me if you don't mean it."

Suspicion confirmed. Peyton stopped on their way to the door and looked Brooke in the eyes one last time before opening the door.

"I meant it Brooke. I want you. So providing we don't get killed or maimed before we can make our escape, I think the perfect end to this somewhat stressful day would be exactly what I just said. Maybe we should spend the rest of the weekend at your beach house, in bed."

"You don't have to ask me twice, we'll head there right after this. Too bad this is totally killing my mood right now, but I'm sure you can do something about that later."

"Why Brooke, I just don't know what you are insinuating, but I get the distinct impression it is something very naughty."

"Oh trust me, it is. Ugh, why did you have to say that to me now? Come on Blondie, let's face the music."

Brooke held out her hand for Peyton to take a hold of. The silent sing of comfort, support, and love, was all too welcome to help contain each other's fears.

They opened the door to the apartment to find all who they had asked to join them already patiently, some impatiently, waiting. The slightly confused expression crossed their faces when they took in the sight that they were holding hands. It wasn't that they had never done that before, but the fact that after they entered, they never let go of one another that caught some slightly more perceptive peoples attention.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Hi Brooke, Peyton."

"Okay, so you're all here, how is everyone?"

A chorus of 'fine' sounded. Well, except for a certain someone who made a smart ass remark, any guesses?

"So are you going to tell us why we're all here? Not that we don't enjoy your company, but what's this all about Brooke?"

"Right to the point, as always Lucas. Okay well, I think you guys might want to sit down for this."

"Is there something wrong, Peyton you like kind of pail. Is that what this is about, are you sick? Oh my God, are you? Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Haley, chill out. Peyton's not sick. Okay, now that you're all sitting we have something to tell you. Peyton you want to take the lead?"

"Huh? No, no, you're doing fine Brooke, please, proceed."

"You're a big help."

Peyton flashed her an apologetic smile, but Brooke pretty much knew that she was going to be the one to break the news to everybody, Peyton was just too damn nervous.

"Right, so, we called you all here for a reason, because you are our friends, well Rachel doesn't exactly count, but still, you kind of are our friend. So anyway, before I say anything there is something I want to make clear."

"Okay…get on with it already."

"Shut up Nathan, let her speak."

"You didn't have to hit me Haley, I'm shutting up."

"Back on topic, let me say this first, we are going to tell you something, and after we do, we are going to leave. We aren't in the mood or prepared for any questions, we just want you to let this information sink in, and then on Monday if you have anything you want to say to us, then fine. But I repeat, whatever you have to say, we don't want to here it, so you can talk amongst yourselves after we leave, got it?"

This was then followed by everyone shaking their heads in the affirmative, save for a small roll of the eyes and sigh from Rachel, as to be expected.

"So, Peyton and I, we um… you see, we're…"

"We're gay, and in love, with each other, we're dating."

"Wow, Peyton, I didn't think you were going to say anything. Okay, well, yeah, what she said, so bye, we're leaving, enjoy the weekend."

And just as quickly as the words left her mouth, they were out the door and back at Peyton's car. Back in the apartment, they left a group of mostly stunned friends behind to contemplate what they had just heard.

"I so knew it! Well, okay, not in the actual knowing it sense, but I knew there was something going on with them."

"Rachel, just shut up, I need to process this."

"Whatever Nathan, just deal with it, it's not like its some huge news. I mean, yes it kind of is, but come on, so what, so they're gay, who gives a shit. Oh, maybe I can take over the cheer squad with this information? Eh, maybe not, as big a bitch as I am, there are some things I just won't do. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm no homophobe, so just get over it. This so wasn't worth wasting my time, I'm leaving."

"Huh. Of all people to react in that way I never would have expected Rachel to be so open to it. That's just weird."

"Okay, so Peyton and Brooke are together, I can deal with that. Lucas? Luke are you okay, you haven't said a word?"

"Oh, yeah Haley, I'm fine, I just need to um, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

"Considering that we didn't stick around for the fallout I think that went pretty well."

"I can't believe I just blurted it out like that."

"I know, you were so nervous, and then I got really nervous, and then you just spilled the beans and it was like, 'Oh thank God, I don't have to say it.' But I'm glad it's out there, I feel so much better."

"Yeah, I kind of do too, but now I'm worried about their reaction."

"Well, babe, let's just not worry about that this weekend. After all, you did promise me something and I fully intend to collect."

"I'm ready Brooke, I love you, and I want to be with you. Now, to the beach, all bad thoughts be damned, I'm getting laid!"

"You perv, and here I thought I was the sex crazed one. I have so much to learn."

With the mood lifted, both girls relaxed in the car as they made their way to their weekend retreat. No matter how their friends were to react, they both knew that it ultimately didn't matter. Yes, if someone reacted bad or wanted nothing more to do with them, it would hurt, but as much as they didn't want that, they could deal with it. All that mattered was that they had each other, and nothing could tear that apart. Open arms or distant conclusions, they were together, and very blissfully happy.

---END---


End file.
